Silver's passing
by Mamoru-sama
Summary: First in the color series, this is the story of Hikari, a boy who, after falling from a tree and breaking his neck, wakes up to find himself and three other's in the middle of an all out war. join him on a search to see just how powerful death really is.


AN: Welcome to my first post as Mamoru-sama, I'm hoping that this story does well, it was one of the first one's I ever wrote.  
anyway I use a lot of Japanese in this so if you have any trouble at all, please simple ask me about the word's and I will be more than happy to translate it all, or cheat and simple open google and type it in, you'll most likely find what it means all on your own.  
So credit is shared with Akari-chan, aka Winter Dark, she's the write of the opening open, and helped translate this from Japanese into English, I'm horrible at writing in English so I normally write most of my things in Japanese and email it to her to translate, so any mistakes are blamed on her.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

_O wanderer of thought,_

_Seek the stone that was taught,_

_Of silver light,_

_Holder of winter's might_

_O drifter of wonderland,_

_Seek the gift that is in hand,_

_Of fire's glow,_

_Summer is sure to show,_

_O fallen angel without wings,_

_Seek that which is out of reach, so they deem,_

_Of emerald light made of simple things,_

_The wings of Spring belong to thee,_

_O lost one in worlds untold,_

_Find the ring in which ye hold,_

_The power to undo the past_

_Autumn's power rising fast_

_Four together may win this war,_

_But for apart, they meet at heaven's door_.

* * *

Hikari Yamemoto was your normal seventeen-year-old boy. There was nothing overly interesting about him; his simple black hair was the same color as his father's, though he had let it grow to his shoulders, his simple black eyes were the same as everyone else.  
He dressed in a normal black high school uniform; he wore the same shoes as the others as well. His grades weren't outstanding; they were simple ordinary, around the same score as everyone else in his class. 

The fact was the only thing you could say about Hikari Yamemoto, was that he was boring, he lived a dull life, and would most likely get a simple job as a paper pusher in some large business in which his name would be repeatedly forgotten.

He would grow up to be a very bitter man, one who couldn't stand young children, made he would have a wife who couldn't stand him, they'd fight none stop, and when he finally died, the only question people would ask was, what did he do with his life.  
Yes, Hikari Yamemoto's life was all planned out by the faits.

He would life a boring life, and die with out any memory of his life being left.  
Or at least that was how it was suppose to happen, something happened the evening of Friday the thirteenth that not even the fait's had foreseen.  
Because the first Friday the Thirteenth of the year, was the one-day out of the whole year that the fait's were not allowed it act.  
And it was on this day that Hikari's fait had to be left in his own hands, and anyone can tell you that, You never leave a human to decide their own fait, human's are simply to inaccurate about those things.

Chapter one,  
Burring the lines.

"Hikari, Dinner time!"  
Hikari opened his eyes and sighed, he'd been having a very good dream, until his mother's shrill voice had awakened him.

"Coming Okaasan!" he called.  
He got out of bed and grabbed a random shirt out of his dresser; he was in too much of a hurry to care if he'd worn it the day before, which the slight smell to it said enough.

He quickly walked down the hallway into the dinning room, where his mother was finishing the final touches on the dinner table.

He smiled and gave a slight bow, "it looks amazing," he said.  
Mother smiled slightly, it was a tired smile that said she's heard it all before, but was thankful nonetheless.

"Arigatou, Hikari-chan," she said softly.

"What's wrong, Okaasan?" he questioned as he took a seat on his knees as the table.

Mother smiled and took a seat opposite of him, "It's nothing," she said shaking her head, "Itadakimasu!" she said smiling.  
Hikari couldn't help but feel uneasy as he picked up the bowl of rice and began to eat.  
but by the time that dinner was over, he'd long forgotten his troubles and was quite enjoying his evening with his mother, it was rare that she found time away from her job, he wished that he'd known ahead of time so that he could have made her dinner, instead of the other way around.

"Okaasan?" Hikari said as he helped clear the table, "When is Otousan going to be home?" he asked.

Mother sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, He said he was working late," she explained as she began to rinse the dishes.  
Hikari nodded but his thoughts trailed off, why was his father always so late these days, a thought that passed through his mind was something the other kids at school had talked about, made his father was dating someone.  
That thought was enough to bring horrible pictures of some floozy of a woman hanging on his father's arm, or his father feeding her strawberries.

I'm watching way to much Anime, He thought shaking his head.

* * *

"Hikari-chan, Neal-kun is on the phone," Mother said as she poked his head into the room. 

Hikari looked up from his book, "Oh, Okay, Arigatou**," **he said, he took the phone from his mother, who gave him a look that said 'don't be to long' before walking away.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Hikari-kun, you have to come to the park!" Neal's voice said from over the phone.

Neal Parker was the son of an American businessman.  
"Nani?" Hikari questioned, Neal was the worst at speaking Japanese.

"You have to come to the park," Neal repeated, a little slower.  
Hikari rolled his eyes, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so!" the other boy said, "Meet me there in ten minutes," with that, the phone went dead.  
Hikari toyed with the thought of not going, but Neal was one of his better friends, so in the end he decided that he would go.

"Okaasan," He said walking into the living room, "Neal wants me to meet him at the park, is that already?" he asked.

Mother looked up, "Alright, be back before nine," she said firmly.

"Itte rasshai!" he said before snagging his jacket from the coat rack.  
he slipped his shoes on and headed out the front door, "Ja ne!"

The woman on the sofa shook he head, that boy was such a pain sometimes, nothing like his older brothers.

* * *

Hikari walked down the path to the place where he always met Neal after school, it was a little off the beaten path, but they'd both liked that idea. 

"Neal?" he called out.

"Up here, bishonen." He called from his place on a tree branch.

Hikari rolled his eyes and he grabbed onto a lower branch and swung himself up.

When he finally reached Neal he was out of breath, "You couldn't have chosen a lower branch?" he questioned.  
Neal smiled, "Nope," he said.

Hikari blinked, "N…Ope" he muttered, shaking his head.  
Neal rolled his eyes, "It means, no, you dork," he said.

Hikari shook his head, "Forgive me, I'm not used to that English… or however you say it, it's so strange," he said.

Neal snickered, "I can hardly speak Japanese, it's strange to me, but I don't go making fun of it, now do I?" he questioned.  
Hikari rolled his eyes, "First day of school," he said, "You asked everyone how there asses were doing," he said with a laugh.

The blush that crept up the other boy's cheeks was answer enough, "at least I don't go around saying things like, No opie," he teased back.

Hikari smiled, the two were really a pair, the fact that they had so much fun teaching the other new words, was just a plus.

Hikari always found it strange, that Anime was so big in America, when in Japan it wasn't all that big of deal, it was simply something that was amusing.  
Neal's hand suddenly gripped Hikari's arm, making the other boy yelp.

"What's the matter?" Hikari asked.

Neal was pale as a ghost, "What is that?" he asked, pointing towards the ground.

Hikari followed his friend's finger and what he saw was something that shouldn't have been real, the fact was it was more of something out of a game, than anything that could be real.

It was a black mist looking thing, shaped like a human, only twice as tall, it's head was only about two branches down from where the two teenager's were sitting. It only had to reach a hand up and it would have them.

Hikari slowly started to draw his legs up.

"Stop it!" Neal said franticly, "your going to fall backwards if you do that!"

but those words came to late, Hikari suddenly found himself falling through the air, rushing towards the hard ground below, it was in those few seconds that he had, that his whole life played out before him.  
Playing with Oniichan, Okaasan giving him a haircut when he was nine, Otousan hugging him goodbye when he left for an overseas meeting. Such little things but in that moment, they were the world to Hikari.  
Hikari never felt himself hit the ground, that may have been because he fell through the shadowy figure before hitting.

The figure vanished the moment the boy touched it, leaving just the still form of a teenage boy, who wasn't to special, who wouldn't have made any changes in this world.  
but in another world, his fait was in his own hands.  
but for the moment, another boy found himself in a horrible nightmare.

Neal Parker had called the police as soon as Hikari fell, he'd felt for a heart beat, for sounds of breathing, but all he felt was the stillness.  
He stood there and waited with his friend, held the lifeless hand in his own, he couldn't leave him, he couldn't just leave him there, alone.  
The police came, a medical worker came, she checked for any signs of life, there was none, and then they took Hikari away.  
Neal's mother came and took him home, where he sat and cried, wishing that there was some way to rewind the clock, to make this night never happen.  
he wished with all his might that Hikari would be alright again, but there was no wishes on the night of bad luck, there was no hope.

* * *

Hikari's mother was sitting up waiting for her son, when there came a knock on the front door. 

She quickly rose, thinking that it was Hikari, forgotten his key again, she thought with a tired smile, a mother's work was never done.  
she answered the door and felt something akin to fear fill her heart, the pity in the two policemen's eyes was enough to tell her something horrible had happened.

"Yamemoto-san?" one asked softly.

She gave a slight nod, "Nani?"

The two shared a look, "this is about your son," he said softly.  
She blinked, "What about him, he hasn't gotten into trouble has he?" she questioned.  
The police officer shook his head, "No Ma'am, I'm sorry but…it seems that your son was In an accident, he fell out of a tree,"  
Fear gripped her heart, "is he alright?" she asked quickly.

"Iie," the second officer said, "I'm sorry Ma'am," he whispered, "Your son is dead."  
For one horrible moment she was sure this was some horrible joke, Hikari couldn't be dead. She'd just seen him a few hours away, "There has to be a mistake," she whispered.  
The officer shook his head, "No, the other boy who was with him confirmed who he was,"

And she broke down, simply dropped too her knees and sobbed.

* * *

And that was how it happened.  
Hikari Yamemoto was dead; a simple act of falling out of a tree had snapped his neck like a twig.  
His wake was held two day's later; it was the worst moment in his mother's life, to see her son's lifeless body.  
The second worst moment was watching them lay her baby in the ground, to watch them place dirt on top of him, and seal him away.  
She wanted this to be a dream, with her husband's arms around her; she wished she were just dreaming, having a nightmare that she could wake up from.  
But it seemed that, this was no dream.  
Her baby was gone, and no matter what anyone did…he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter, I hope you'll be here for the second, and many to come. I'm doing my best and I hope you'll leave a review, please check out Winter Dark's stories. Thank you!  
Mamoru-sama 


End file.
